The structure of the Administrative Core for this proposed NYU Oral Cancer RAAHP Center, an NIDCR Center for Research to Reduce Oral Health Disparities, will consist of seven elements: 1) a Director of the overall Center, 2) two co-Directors of the overall Center, 3) an Associate Director for the NYU site, and 4) a Center Coordinator, as well as 5) an External Advisory Board, 6) an Internal Administrative Advisory Committee. and 7) an Internal Research Review Committee. The Director for the overall Center will be Dr. Ralph Katz from the NYU College of Dentistry. The two co-Directors for the overall Center will be Dr. Cheryl Alexander, from Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health and Hygiene, and Dr. August0 Elias, from the University of Puerto Rico School of Dentistry. The six member External Advisory Board (EAB), composed of nationally renown oral and public health leaders, will have a primary focus on the review of the major scientific projects, the support provided by the three Cores, the pilot studies, and the developmental 'spin-off' studies, as well as the career development and training components and the community service components of the proposed Center. The specific aims of the Administrative Core of this proposed NYU Oral Cancer Research for Adolescent and Adult Health Promotion (RAAHP) Center are: 1) to provide administrative oversight, guidance and coordination for the two other Cores and the six major studies in this proposed Center; 2) to provide grants management support coordination for the two other Cores and the six major studies in this proposed Center; 3) to organize and coordinate all the specific research support activities of the Administrative Core including External Advisory Board, Internal Administrative Advisory Committee and the Internal Research Review Committee; 4) to establish and implement a grant review mechanism within the Center for selecting a sixth major study within the Center for Years 06-07 as well as selecting pilot studies and assisting developmental grants; 5) to impIement and monitor the Center's research career development and training component; 6) to ensure that Community Involved Services develop from Center activities; 7) to ensure that the Center serves as a national resource in research and training networks; 8) To plan and implement mechanism that assesses the impact of the Center as regards benchmark progress in Center activities toward the goal of reducing disparities in oral cancer.